yugi, whats a mobile?
by NekoFriendlychan
Summary: Crummy title but kinda sums it up, please comment


*Beeb, beeb* Atem groaned and slapped his hand on his alarm clock 'time to get up' he thought. It had been a month already since he had decided to come back to yugi from Egypt, and already taken on a routine; in the week he would go to school then help yugi and his grandpa in the game shop, eat and then sleep. And on weekends he would sleep in, meet up with his friends, eat and of course sleep. As he poured himself some cereal, he heard something *ring,ring* it stopped for a second then went again *ring,ring* , Atem followed the sound and picked up the strange rectangle *ring,ring*"what the..." he said. He heard yugi rushing down stairs, taking it off him and answered it "hello?" but tutted as he was too late to pick it up "you could have answered it" said yugi irritated "it?" Atem said looking at 'it'. "Yeah, it, the phone?" he said holding it up "phone?" Atem said confused, "what you don't know what a phone is?" Atem just blinked then glared as yugi started to laugh at him. "So, what is it?" Atem asked once yugi had calmed down "well, its sorta..." he started to scratch his pointy hair "hmmm" he clicked his fingers, "Joey'll know how to explain it."

After going over to joeys and telling him Atem's 'problem'... and waiting for him to stop laughing... he got out his mobile "here" he said in his Brooklyn accent. "What does it do?" Atem asked pressing a button "it calls people, yaknow, like" Joey not sure how to continue Atem just pressed another button. "Yours is different to Yugi's though" he said holding Yugis in one hand and joeys in the other comparing them "you can get lots of different types in other colors" said yugi, "yeah and..." before Joey could finish someone knocked on the door, "Hey guys" said tea coming into the room "hi, hi" said Emily skipping in. "Hey tea, em" said Yugi "watcha doin?" Emily asked sitting on the arm of the chair Atem was sitting in, while tea sat next to yugi and Joey on the couch. "We're trying to teach Atem what a Mobile is," Joey said. Atem nodded and said "yeah, they're amazing. Hey do you two have one?" Atem asked, tea got her pink phone out and handed it to him saying "I just got a new one". "What about you, em?" she searched her pocket and got out a thin black and orange phone "yeah, here". "Amazing..." Atem stood up quickly "I must have one!" he said punching the air then stopped "can I?" looking at yugi with deathly puppy dog eyes "ahh! No please not the face" but quickly gave in "fine" he said looking away while Atem celebrated by punching the air again. 'Why did I teach him that' yugi thought. "You girls can come to" Joey said "cant" tea said "dance class," she looked at her watch "speaking of which I got to go, see you guys" Atem handed her phone back and then waved goodbye. "Ok, em, how about you?" said Atem, she smiled and said "sure! So, what kind of phone do you want?" she asked Atem "umm, I don't really know, what can I get?" looking at Joey, yugi and Emily for help. "You could get one like mine" yugi said holding up a black and dark blue phone that flipped up. "Or mine" Joey said holding up his dark red and black phone that slid up. "What's yours like again em?" Emily shook her head "mines kinda crap" she said laughing "why did you choose that one?" Joey asked playing on her phone, she shrugged "it's cheap, and I don't use it a lot just for simple calls and texts" Joey gave her back her phone. "Hmm" he said looking at the two other phones "there's a lot more at the store, you can decide then" yugi said "k" Atem said happily. "I'll get my car keys" said Joey "oh I'm gunna meet you there, I came on my motor bike" em said "anyone wanna ride on the back?" Atem's hand was up at the last words; she just laughed and skipped to her bike.

(Atems/Yugis mind link while walking through the mall) 'Yugi' said Atem 'yeah?' 'What's text? I heard Emily say her phone could do that, can yours?' 'Of course' said yugi 'everyone's can, so will yours' 'yes! So... what is it...?' (Back to normal) "Ouch!" Emily said on the floor rubbing her behind "hey, watch it rich boy, what does Emily look like to you a bowling pin?" Joey said glaring at Seto kaiba who had mokuba at his side. "well if I was, id say he got a strike" she said getting up with jump, Kaiba just rolled his eyes and came over to Emily and gave her some money while Joey yugi and Atem stood with their mouths open "thanks for last night, I need you to come over again, is that ok?" he said glaring in a different direction "sure, just try not to knock me over again" she said taking the money while kaiba walked away "see ya tonight em" mokuba said running after his older brother. "Why the hell did rich boy give you cash!" the three teens said, (though only Joey said rich boy) she anime sweatdroped and said "I babysit for him when he works I did it yesterday and he forgot to pay me" she put her hands behind her head "the pays good and looking after mokuba's easy." She said smiling at them. They just blinked "yes, well..." Atem said blushing "onto my mobile!" Atem said fist in the air walking to the store followed by Joey and yugi, Emily laughed and followed too.

"Wow" Atem said seeing all the different phones in cases. Joey was busy looking at the DVDs they also sold here, Yugi was trying a game they had installed, and Emily was listening to 'Carameldansen' on the headphones. So Atem was left looking at the different types of mobiles on his own. While walking to the shop he had learned that getting one with something joy said "a good memory and camera" was best to have, and Emily had said to "try get one with easy keys to press for texting" which Atem still had no clue what that was. While yugi had said to just keep it on a low cost. Atem scanned each one thinking they were all fascinating. "Yes!" he said picking up an orange and black phone 'Ericsson W6LO1?' Atem thought but shrugged as he had no clue what that meant either "hey em!" Atem called excitedly running over to Emily a bit too fast and she was on the floor again. "I guess I am a bowling pin" she mumbled picking herself up "sorry, but look!" he said handing her it "nice" she said scanning the phone while Atem just bounced up and down happy to have found one. "Yugi, Joey!" Atem yelled making everyone stare at Joey and yugi as they went to the yelling teen "shh!" Joey said covering his mouth, "you found one?" yugi asked "yep!"

~a few hours later~

"So this is how you text?" Atem asked pressing a button on his new phone "yep, and this is to cancel" yugi said pushing the button on the right. Emily stretched then got up "I gotta go guys, don't wanna be late going to kaibas, he'll throw a fit" she said grabbing her bike keys "who kaiba or mokuba?" Joey asked smirking. Emily ignored the question "Atem, how about trying to text me tonight?" she suggestive heading for the front door "sure!" Atem replied already starting on his text. By Monday morning every contact number Joey and Yugi gave Atem, had received a message reading "I LOVE TEXTING!" the end.


End file.
